Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates
Here, we determine if any articles below Featured Article class are ready to be promoted. Please remember that Featured Articles are supposed to examplify Land Before Time Wiki's very best work, and satisfy the Featured Article criteria. Standard procedures Nomination Procedure #Before nominating an article, make sure that it meets all of the FA criteria for whatever type of article it is, be it an article on a character, movie, episode, song, location, voice actor/actress, or anything else which relates to The Land Before Time. #Place In Consideration - FA at the top of the page and save the page. This will alert readers that the article might soon become a Featured Article, and encourage them to participate in the discussion. #Place your suggestion beneath "Nominations", below, and add in a few reasons why you think it meets the FA criteria for its type of article. Be detailed in your explanation/s. Supporting and Opposing #To respond to a nomination, click the "Edit" link to the right of the article nomination (not the "Edit this page" link for the whole FAC page). #To support a nomination, write *'Support', followed by your reason(s), which should be based on a full reading of the text. If you have been a significant contributor to the article before its nomination, please indicate this. #To oppose a nomination, write *'Object' or *'Oppose', followed by your reason(s). Each objection must provide a specific rationale that can be addressed. If nothing can be done in principle to address the objection, the director may ignore it. References on style and grammar do not always agree; if a contributor cites support for a certain style in a standard reference work or other authoritative source, reviewers should consider accepting it. Reviewers who object are strongly encouraged to return after a few days to check whether their objection has been addressed. To withdraw the objection, strike it out (with ... ) rather than removing it. #If a nominator feels that an Oppose has been addressed, they should say so after the reviewer's signature rather than striking out or splitting up the reviewer's text. Per talk page guidelines, nominators should not cap, alter, strike, break up, or add graphics to comments from other editors; replies are added below the signature on the reviewer's commentary. If a nominator finds that an opposing reviewer is not returning to the nomination page to revisit improvements, this should be noted on the nomination page, with a diff to the reviewer's talk page showing the request to reconsider. #To provide constructive input on a nomination without specifically supporting or objecting, write *'Comment' followed by your advice. To close the discussion #A discussion for a particular article is to remain up for one week, before it may be closed. #Only an administrator is allowed to close the discussion. Based on what the users who have participated in the discussion have said, the administrator decides whether or not the article is promoted to Featured Status. They then add *'Summary' to the bottom of the discussion, and state their final decision. #The administrator then archives the discussion, removes it from this page, and adds it to a subpage for the article's talkpage. #A link to the subpage is provided on the main talkpage. #The article is promoted. The Good Article template is removed from the bottom of the page, and the Featured article template is added to the top. Afterwards, the Template:FA-class is added to the top of the talkpage for the article. Nominations The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Nominator: Wilhelmina Will Per what I said last time: I have chosen to nominate this article because I feel that it finally satisfies all of the necessary criteria for movie-related articles. You may take a look at the movie-related Manual of Style, to get an idea of what I mean. The article has all of the required sections, a number of subsections within many of these, and also has one or two of the additional sections. The intro is detailed, and summarizes the relevant parts of the rest of the article. The plot summary is detailed, but not excessively lengthy, and is around the recommended length. Also, every one of the other sections has as much information on their aspects of the subject, as I was able to find information on. Although the quantity of illustrations throughout the article, save for the gallery section, is not particularly impressive, the article still is illustrated by more than one image, and is neatly categorized, along with having plenty of citations to verify the real-world information, wherever a source might have been available. In short, I think this article does examplify some of Land Before Time Wiki's very best work, article-wise. Will-Girl 04:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Support: The article has all the required fields as per the criteria for movie articles. The plot section was a little small (LBT II's is better) but it is still extensive enough to educate the plot to one whop's ever wathced the movie. The reception bit was certainly the article's highlight, though I didn't see the movie RottenTomatoes percent score anywhere (I'll add it once I finish posting this). The gallery is also small. While this is still featured-article status, I believe LBT II is a better article. Aabicus 03:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Nominator: Wilhelmina Will I have chosen to nominate this article because I feel that it satisfies all of the necessary criteria for articles on The Land Before Time movies. To see what I mean, please see the Manual of Style for movie articles. While it does not have many of the additional sections, it has all of the necessary sections for a Featured Article; some of these have one or two subsections within them as well. The article is appropriately illustrated, with a sizy gallery section, and quite thorough in every aspect it covers. Also, the intro does a good job of summarizing the rest of the article, and the plot summary in the section of the same name is around the desired length. It is well-categorized, and the real-world information is very well-cited. Again, I think the article for The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is a perfect example of some of Land Before Time Wiki's very best work in articles. Will-Girl 07:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Support: I think the plot summary for this movie is written better, as well as the external links selections. Also, wasn't Big Freeze already featured? Aabicus 04:51, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aabicus, read the rules at the top of the page! Big Freeze was not featured, because it was not a featured article. Cera was used for January. Also, you have to compare the article to the criteria for movie articles. Will-Girl 05:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aabicus, we are not choosing one of these to be promoted. This is the system Wikipedia uses. Depending on the outcome of each discussion, both of these articles may be promoted. You have to do the same process the rules at the top of this page say you must do, for each of these suggestions. Will-Girl 05:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, let's try this again. As I said above, I feel this article is better written than the other nominee. The plot section is much more extensive, the gallery is filled with pictures, and I was surprised to see the VHS cover was even there! This article meets all the criteria for a Featured article, and so I support it for the main page. Aabicus 03:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Land Before Time Wiki